Question: $\dfrac{3}{8} + \dfrac{8}{10} = {?}$
Explanation: $ = {\dfrac{3 \times 5}{8 \times 5}} + {\dfrac{8 \times 4}{10 \times 4}} $ $ = {\dfrac{15}{40}} + {\dfrac{32}{40}} $ $ = \dfrac{{15} + {32}}{40} $ $ = \dfrac{47}{40}$